wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie O'Donnell
Rosie O'Donnell is a gay lesbian (not the hot kind) American actress. She is the unholy spawn of Hitler and Gloria Steinem. When she steps on the scale, it reads "OMG LOL." She is more commonly known as Rosie O'Fatass, Rosie O'Donut, Ruggie O'Muncher, and the AntiChrist. She played the lead role as herself in Riding The Bus With My Sister and is a co-host of ABC's The View. Currently she is involved in a non-lover's spat with The Donald and serves as spokesdyke for the feminazi party. Is Rosie The Angel Of Death? On the February 7, 2007 broadcast of The View, Rosie stated "If I have to see Anna Nicole Smith one more time on television..." and then proceeded to imitate Ms. Smith's distinctive style of slurring-speaking. Mere hours later, Anna Nicole was dead. We must conclude, therefore, that Rosie is the Grim Reaper. Chinese Controversy In December of 2006, she courted controversy with New York's Chinese community after brilliantly impersonating a Chinese newsperson covering Danny DeVito's drunken appearance on The View earlier that month. Until that moment, Stephen had no idea Rosie spoke fake Chinese. On December 11, 2006 New York City Councilman John Liu said: "Her caricature of the Chinese language hits a raw nerve in our community... and has consequences beyond the stupidity of the person who made them." The Asian-American Journalists Association is also upset with the "impression" saying: "The use of the distorted phrases is insulting to the Chinese and Chinese-Americans, and gives the impression that they are a group that is substandard to English-speaking people." According to Rosie's representative Asians just aren't funny (example: Margaret Cho): "I certainly hope that one day they will be able to grasp her humor." Stephen Rises To Rosie's Defense Stephen doesn't like Rosie and doesn't get her lesbionic humor, but he defended her against the Peking PC Police, the Changstapo, who had previously come after him for his character Ching Chong Ding Dong. Rosie Takes It Universal Rosie refused to apologize for her character, saying on her "blog" "I do many accents and probably will continue to... what can u do? I come in peace... and I am a huge fagbitch and cuntrag" This statement managed to further piss off the Chinese and seriously peeve the Martians as well. Rosie Caves In On the December 14, 2006 broadcast of The View, Ms. O'Donnell caved in to the Changstapo's demands and apologized. "This apparently was very offensive to a lot of Asian people. So I asked Judy, who's Asian and works here in our hair and makeup department. I said, 'Was it offensive to you?' And she said, 'Well, kinda. When I was a kid people did tease me by saying ching-chong.' So apparently 'ching-chong,' unbeknownst to me, is a very offensive way to make fun, quote-unquote, or mock, Asian accents. Some people have told me it's as bad as the n-word. I was like, really? I didn't know that." Well Rosie, now you owe Stephen an apology for defending your dumb lesbionic ass. Film And Television Roles *The Not-So Beautiful Girl in Beautiful Girls *Meg Ryan's "friend" in Sleepless In Seattle * Likes to fight with Donald Trump. Work on Broadway * produced a freakshow with Boy George * once played Rizzo on Grease * played the pumpkin in Cinderella